


It Doesn't Have To Go Perfect

by fiach_dubh



Series: It's - THE LADY ZONE! [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon F/F Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Lesbians, Marriage, Massage, Mentions of Sex, Team Sweet Flips, but no sex happens, married people conversations, non-human anatomy, probably the sweetest and least kinky thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiach_dubh/pseuds/fiach_dubh
Summary: Sometimes Carey gets dry scales. Killian helps her.





	

Sometimes Killian wondered how she got here. It wasn’t the sort of thing you pictured as a young orc - living on a moon, with your dragonborn wife - but it was how it had turned out, and as long as Carey was involved, she didn’t much mind where she ended up.

The wife in question was, right now, stretched out naked on their shared bed. She squirmed, scratch at a fold of softly-scaled skin on her neck. Then, again, at her waist.

“Skin getting dry again?” Killian asked her. Carey didn’t have the kind of scales that shed, like snakes or some lizards did, but it did itch and dry out, and if she let that happen it could be nasty. 

“Yeah,” said Carey. She wriggled on the sheets a bit, trying to get to areas she couldn’t reach with her pretty clawed hands.

“You want me to get the oil out?” Killian gave an exaggerated wink “I might even be ok with putting it places other than your thighs.”

Carey rolled her eyes. She had good eyes for rolling. “Ha ha,” she said. “But yes, please. I’d like that.”

She scratched at herself again while Killian grabbed the oil - specially made, a custom thing, just for Carey and her soft, dry scales - from the bedside cabinet.

She sat down next to Carey’s stretched-out for, landed with a sign of her own. She reached out to one side and patted Carey’s hip.

“Best wife,” Killian said.

“If you don’t hurry up with that massage I’ll label you worst wife.”

“Roll over. I’ll start with your back.”

Carey huffed and hauled herself until she was lying on her front. She turned her long-snouted face to the side. Killian poured out a handful of oil. It smelled wholesome, sweetly herbal. 

“Gonna start with your shoulders and arms, ok?”

“Ok. Worst itch is between my shoulderblades.”

The scales there looked dull, almost dusty. 

“I’ve been neglecting my duties,” Killian said, half honest.

“We’ve been busy.”

“Still.” Killian warmed the oil between her hands, then smoothed it in with long, gentle strokes, with the direction of the scales. 

She loved how those scales felt under her big hands. Nothing like human, or even orc skin at all. Smooth, almost glossy when she stroked in the right direction, lightly textured. Carey’s skin folded easily, and caught the light, and each scaled could have a thousand colours in it. Killian loved it, that was all, she just loved it.

She leaned down as she worked and pressed a iss to the back of Carey’s neck.

She paid special attention to stiff muscles and any spot that looked dry, or sore.

Carey murmured satisfaction, and when the oil and the gentle pressure touched the small of her back - just before the small vestigial tail that wasn’t much use except for spoiling the line of trousers - she groaned aloud. 

“Oh, Killian,” she said. Killian shifted in her place on the bed. Nothing like hearing the love of her life groan out her name to get the blood flowing, to spark little hopeful signals from her pussy.

She ignored her wanting for now - it wasn’t desperate. Just a pleasant aching, heart and groin working together out of love and desire for more.

She moved down and down, much practice letting her now where to be gentle, where to be firm, until she was down at Carey’s dangerous feet with their claws. 

“Can you turn over Do you want your cushion?” Sometimes Carey slept with a special cushion to support that cute little tailette of hers, keep it out of the way. Mostly she slept on her side though.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Her voice was slow, slurred on the harder letters.

Killian found the cushion under the bed. Carey took it from her and shuffled and grumbled a bit with rearrangement, until she was finally still and comfortable, tail and hips supported.

This time, Killian started with Carey’s feet.

She was a puddle by the time Killian worked up to her waist (lots of little dry spots there; sometimes the scales caught on her clothes and it upset the skin under them).

Easy enough to work on her chest; no tits. After all, she wasn’t a mammal. Then the shoulders again, just at the front, and Carey was relaxed on the bed with a peaceful smile that made Killian feel soft inside, soft and warm.

She put one oil-softened finger to Carey’s cheek and said, “Hey,”. 

Carey opened one yellow eye and said “Hey yourself.”.

“I wouldn’t mind making this sexier,” Killian said, “But you seem pretty tired.”

“My dearest, I’d normally happily let you get wrist or elbow deep in me, but right now -” She yawned, wide enough to show her entire maw.

Killian laughed. “Right now, that,” she said.

“Yes, that. Cuddle instead?”

The desire was a distant thing anyway, more about touching and being touched than having an orgasm. It’d be sweeter and sharper if allowed to rest, surrounded by the presence and gentle scent of her beloved.

“Always,” Killian said, “Always. Let me finish getting undressed first, then I’ll get the lights.”

It took her only a few minutes to undress her big, bulky body and turn the lights off, but by the time she was done, Carey was already sleeping, sprawled out on her back, and beginning to snore.

Killian slipped under the covers with her. She had a tiny strip at the edge of the bed to fit her big self into. 

“Bed hog,” she said into Carey’s ear. “The worst thing in the world. Bed hog.”

She slipped an arm over Carey’s cool torso, and rested her head on Carey’s shoulder, and drifted off into a sleep of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I love TAZ. I love this ship. I love these ladies. I love.


End file.
